Quand les rêves deviennent réalité
by Sayuri-Ooo-baka
Summary: Natsu fait un mauvais rêve qui va l'amener à se poser pleins de questions lorsqu'il se retrouve en mission accompagné de Grey. Quand les sentiments vont commencer à surgir, comment vont-ils faire ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement pas à moi ! les persos seront utilisés que dans l'oeuvre d'une simple fiction :p

**Pairing** : GreyNatsu

**Raited** : T (par précaution :o)

**Note** : Coucou ! ceci est ma première fic sur fairy tail alors soyez indulgent et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! J'ai tout de suite trouvé que Grey et Natsu faisaient un couple trop mignon quand je regardais fairy tail, alors je me suis enfin décidée à écrire une fic sur eux ! Je vous laisse découvrir le prologue ! ^^

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

-Natsu ca va ? T'as l'air tout bizarre ! Dit Happy

-Oui, oui ca va.

Si Happy me pose cette question c'est que je dois vraiment être pâle ou un truc du genre... Je m'explique, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange hier... J'étais dans ma chambre quand soudain Grey s'est mis au dessus de moi et m'as dit un truc du genre : «Natsu je t'aime...» et c'est là que je me suis réveillé en sursaut en pleine nuit. J'étais tellement perturbée par mon rêve ou cauchemar, mon rêve-cauchemar, que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! C'est surement pour ça que j'ai une tête toute bizarre, enfin bon, il faut que je me ressaisisse et que je pense à autre chose.

Après avoir ingurgité une bonne quantité de cuisse de poulets pour le déjeuner, je me plante devant le tableau des missions à la recherche d'une mission digne de moi, mais surtout une mission qui rapporte gros ! Ah, celle-là vaut 60 0000 Joyaux ! Je vais la prendre !

Je m'apprête à décrocher l'affiche quand une main l'attrape au même moment. Je l'attrape immédiatement à mon tour et la tire vers moi. L'autre main la tire aussi.

-Eh ! Là Grey tu me soules ! Je l'avais vu avant !

-Non, je l'avais vu bien avant toi ! Réplique Grey. Donne moi ça !

-Même pas en rêve !

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX ! S'exclama Erza. Entre amis, on trouve des compromis dans ce genre de situation ! Vous êtes amis n'est ce pas ?

Grey me lance un regard noir et je fait mine de siffler pour éviter de répondre.

-Ah, je vois... répondit Erza. Mais vous m'avez promis de mieux vous entendre ! Pour la peine vous allez faire cette mission ensemble, puisque chacun de vous deux la voulait tant !

Je regarde Erza la bouche grande ouverte en me demandant si elle était folle puis ensuite je m'exclame en pointant Grey du doigt :

-Avec lui ? Hors de question !

-Juste tous les deux ? Demande Grey.

-Oui vous deux seulement ! Répondit Erza avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

Erza est vraiment sadique des fois ! Et pas que des fois ! D'habitude en mission il y a au moins elle et Lucy, mais là c'est tout seul avec cet imbécile de Grey ! Les images de mon rêve me reviennent dans la tête et là c'est carrément le drame ! Je veux pas être seul avec lui !

Je me tape la tête contre le mur et Lucy qui venait d'arriver me regarde bizarrement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Demande-t-elle.

-Lucy ! Aide moi !

-Non ! Répliqua Erza catégorique. Lucy m'accompagne pour une autre mission. Si vous n'obéissez pas je vais employer les grands moyens !

Je pousse un petit cri d'effroi et je vois Grey faire de même, horrifié.

-D'a...d'accord.

-De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix... dit Grey, vaincu.

Alors là, je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je vais devoir supporter pendant toute une mission monsieur-j'emmerde-le-monde ? Non, je peux pas ! C'est pas le moment ! Mais bon il y a un bon côté, je vais pouvoir lui régler son compte sans que l'on soit interrompu !

Je prépare mes affaires pour la mission puis je rejoins Grey qui m'attend devant la porte. On part enfin, mais je redoute sérieusement cette mission qui allait surement être bien mouvementée !

* * *

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 1 : L'île de la perle bleue 1

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement pas à moi ! les persos seront utilisés que dans l'oeuvre d'une simple fiction :p

**Pairing** : GreyNatsu

**Raited** : T (par précaution :o)

**Note : **Pour commencer je suis vraiment désolé pour l'énorme retard ! j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur, ça fait que je ne pouvais pas écrire la suite et j'ai aussi un peu abandonné. :s Et puis j'ai vu toutes ces reviews encourageante et je me suis dis qu'il fallait que j'écrive la suite ! Ce chapitre est cependant pas très long car je ne voulais pas faire attendre plus longtemps. C'est un chapitre en deux partis et la partie 2 arrivera dans pas trop longtemps au pire la suite arrivera pendant les vacances de paques ^^ Encore MERCI ! Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'île de la perle bleu, partie 1**

Je ne me souviens pas vraiment comment j'ai pu passer le trajet dans le train. J'ai perdu connaissance lorsque le train a commencé à bouger, mais bon, j'y peux rien. Pour aller à Bradwick, on est obligé de prendre le train ! Je déteste les transports bon sang ! En tout cas, quand je me suis réveillé, on était plus dans le train mais je sentais que je bougeais alors je levai la tête et m'aperçut que c'était Grey qui me portait... Quoi ? ! ! Je me suis immédiatement dégagé de lui en répliquant :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fous à me porter comme une princesse ? ! baka !

-Tu étais inconscient idiot ! Tu aurais vu ta tête ! Je n'ai fais que te porter le temps que tu te réveilles ! J'allais pas attendre non plus ! S'exclama Grey.

-Nandato koraaa *! M'exclamai-je à mon tour, lui attrapant le col de sa chemise. Mais en fait à part ça, je n'ai pas su quoi dire d'autre, alors j'ai finalement relaché sa chemise avant de partir devant, énervé.

J'entendis Grey soupiré derrière moi et je continuais d'avancer comme si de rien était. Pourquoi Happy n'est pas parti avec nous ? Au moins j'aurais eu un soutient moral...

Les images de mon rêve me revinrent en mémoire, ce qui me fit rougir. C'est pas ce que vous imaginez, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à voir Grey agir ainsi, surtout avec moi ! Je suis certain d'être son ami mais en même temps, on s'entend drôlement mal et à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche, j'ai toujours envi de lui en coller une ! Donc vu les circonstances, faire un rêve avec Grey qui se dit amoureux de moi, c'est carrément bizarre ! Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envi de vomir.

Il devait être dix-neuf heures lorsque nous sommes enfin arrivé à une auberge pas trop mal mais assez chère quand même. Heureusement que j'avais gagné pas mal d'argent avec ma dernière mission. J'allais me prendre une chambre tranquille et rien que pour moi, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, l'aubergiste nous a dit qu'il n'y avait plus de chambre et c'est là que mon cauchemar a vraiment commencé.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il ne reste aucune chambre disponible ? ! demanda Grey, un peu inquiet.

-Mmh... eh bien, si vous le souhaité, il reste la chambre double mais c'est une chambre pour les couples, spécial séjour en amoureux.

-Okay, on la prend, pas le choix. Répondit Grey

-Quoi ?t'es malade !

-On a pas le choix Natsu ! Tu veux quand même pas dormir dehors ? !

-C'est très dangereux dehors, affirma l'aubergiste. Et la prochaine auberge est vraiment très loin, alors, je vous conseille de...

-On vous a pas sonné ! M'écriai-je en la coupant. Il est hors de question que je dorme avec lui !

-Si justement vous m'avez sonné, avec la clochette du comptoir... répliqua-t-elle, Faites comme vous voulez ! Ah ces jeunes que des problèmes !

Avant que je puisse réagir, Grey avait déjà donné l'argent à l'aubergiste qui lui tendit ensuite la clé.

-Naaan ! !

J'ai eu beau protester, je me suis quand même retrouvé dans la chambre avec Grey. Bon, je vais pas dire que je regrette parce que si on voit le bon côté des choses, cette chambre est génial ! Un peu trop romantique mais il y avait un grand lit, et puis une grande salle de bain ! Il y avait des pétales de roses un peu partout mais rien de bien méchant. Je me suis tout de suite jeté dans le lit, complètement aux anges.

-Natsu, demain on va voir le client et on va voir ce qu'il veut qu'on recherche exactement. J'espère que c'est pas quelque chose qui est difficile à trouver ! Il vaudrait mieux qu'on dorme maintenant pour partir tôt demain.

J'acquiesçais sans rien répliquer, trop fatiguer pour ouvrir la bouche et je me suis mis sous les couvertures. Je sentis Grey faire de même en s'allongeant à côté de moi. Je me suis retourné vers lui et nos visages n'étaient que à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Ah ! qu'est ce que tu fais ? ! s'exclama Grey en reculant.

-C'est toi ! Qui te rapproche de moi ! Répliquai-je en rougissant.

-Dans tes rêves ! Dit Grey en se retournant, dos à moi. Bonne nuit !

Je ne répondis même pas et me contentai de fermer les yeux. Sauf que là je n'y arrivais pas quand Grey est allongé à côté de moi. Bon, heureusement que le lit est grand mais quand même ! J'avais en plus l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud dans cette pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard alors que dormir semblait difficile, j'entendis Grey respirer plus fort, signe qu'il dormait. A partir de là, je me suis sentis mieux et je m'endormis à mon tour.

**OoO**

-Natsu... je t'aime.

Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête et Grey me caressa la joue avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres et je sursautai. C'était étrange comme sensation mais mon bas ventre se tordit et Grey continuait de m'embrasser.

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime Natsu... tu es tout pour moi.

**OoO**

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. Encore ce rêve ! Mais cette fois c'était pire, pourquoi je rêve de ça moi ? Pourquoi je rêve de Grey qui n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il m'aime ? ! c'est trop étrange ! Évidemment je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Cette journée allait être atroce...

* * *

* peut se traduire par : «Qu'est ce que t'as dis ? !» en un peu plus insultant.

Pfiou ! j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ à la prochaine !


End file.
